deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Rainbow Dash
Rainbow Dash is one of the main protagonists of the My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic series. She appeared in the 17th episode of DEATH BATTLE!, Starscream VS Rainbow Dash, where she fought against Starscream from the Transformers series. She was voiced by Erica Mendez. History Rainbow Dash is a cocky and impatient yet loyal, blue pegasus, a pony with wings, who can control weather, which she does from Cloudsdale, a city in the sky. She is a weather patroller of Ponyville. As of the episode Newbie Dash, Rainbow Dash is now a member of the Wonderbolts. DEATH BATTLE! Info Background *Height: Approx. 4' *Flight School drop out *Weather Manager *Winner of 'Best Young Flyer's Competition *Unnatural durability *Black belt in Karate Weather Control *Can stand on clouds *Can manipulate clouds *Can force lightning and rain from clouds *Managerial position proves mastery in this field *Tornado creation and control Movelist *Super Speed Struct *Fantastic Filly Flash *Cloud barrel weave *Cloud spinning *Rainblow Dry *Buccaneer Blaze Attributes *Brash & Arrogant *Extremely competitive *Brave & Loyal *Athletic on both ground & air *Top Speed: 3,800 MPH Sonic Rainboom *Hypersonic *Speed of Mach 10 *Top Speed: 7,600 mph *Creates a Rainbow *Powerful Shockwave *Can pull 90 degree turns DEATH BATTLE! Quotes *''"Hi there."'' *''"You talk a lot."'' *''"You're not very good at this game, are you?"'' *''"Alright! It... is... on!"'' *''"Well... I don't know. I mean... I know should love and tolerate, but..."'' *''"Oh my gosh!"'' *''"Ah yeah! That was awesome!"'' Deadpool VS Pinkie Pie Rainbow Dash makes a small cameo alongside Starscream during Deadpool VS Pinkie Pie, after Deadpool and Pinkie Pie entered YouTube. Both Rainbow Dash and Starscream can be seen in the thumbnail for their episode as Pinkie greets Rainbow Dash. Raven VS Twilight Sparkle Rainbow Dash made a quick cameo in the aftermath of Raven VS Twilight Sparkle in which she was seen putting out the fire at the Golden Oak Library by stomping on a few clouds and making it rain. At the beginning of the fight, Raven was also seen playing with My Little Pony dolls of the main characters, one of which included Rainbow Dash. Gallery Rainbow Dash Sprite.jpg|Sprite used in DEATH BATTLE! Rainbow_dash_licking_screen_by_sportsracer48-d56zhnn.png|Rainbow Dash teasing that was used in her DEATH BATTLE! SONIC_RAINBOOM_BEEEEOTCH.png|Rainbow Dash performing the Sonic Rainboom Trivia *Rainbow Dash and her opponent are the first two Hasbro characters to appear, with the next eight being Bucky O'Hare, White Tigerzord, Pinkie Pie, Megazord, Twilight Sparkle, Optimus Prime, Dragonzord and Red Ranger. **She is the first MLP character to appear, with the next two being Pinkie Pie and Twilight Sparkle. **She is the first Hasbro character to win, with the next one being Optimus Prime. *Rainbow Dash is the first combatant who technically didn't kill their opponent, as Starscream's Spark is immortal. *At the time of its airing, Rainbow Dash hailed from the "youngest" franchise as My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic had only completed its second season premiere the day after her fight with Starscream aired. *After the crew of ScrewAttack looked her up on the MLP wikia, they greenlit the episode Rainbow Dash was in after they were floored by her absurd feats. *Rainbow Dash is the first character to win a Joke Battle, and with the next one being Smokey Bear. *Rainbow Dash is the fourth female to fight against a male, after Samus Aran, Riptor and Rebecca Black, and with the next 14 being Toph Beifong, Bayonetta, Agent Carolina, Tracer, Erza Scarlet, Pinkie Pie, Lara Croft, Renamon, Wonder Woman, Lucy, Captain Marvel, Akane Yashiro and Tatsumaki. *Rainbow Dash and her opponent are the first and second cartoon characters to appear, with the next 11 being He-Man, Lion-O, Toph Beifong, Goliath, Pinkie Pie, Batman Beyond, Twilight Sparkle, Samurai Jack, Optimus Prime, Ben Tennyson and Aang. References * Rainbow Dash on Wikipedia * Rainbow Dash on the My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Wiki Category:Combatants Category:Female Category:Animal Combatants Category:Magic Users Category:Teenage Combatants Category:Toy Combatants Category:Combatants with voice actors Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:TV Show Combatants Category:Combatants with Fan-Made Sprites Category:Death Battle Victor Category:Season 1 Combatants Category:Hasbro Characters Category:Mascots Category:My Little Pony Characters Category:Flying combatants Category:Light Users Category:Speedsters Category:Air Users Category:Merciful Combatants Category:Protagonists Category:Cartoon characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Combatants with super strength Category:Combatants with cameo appearances Category:Boomstick's Favorite Combatants